


sore must be the storm

by theultimateburrito



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Ahirue Week, F/F, Gen, Insomnia, Poem Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimateburrito/pseuds/theultimateburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hope" is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	sore must be the storm

It was no secret that Rue had trouble sleeping at night.

She never dreamt; her nightmares were filled with black wings and raven's blood. A sense of dread loomed over her bedroom. There was no optimistic hope of rest when she knew exactly what she would see again and again...

For now she stared into the dark corners of her room, not awake but not asleep-- dancing delicately on the dividing line between the two. Her thoughts screamed, clawed at the inside of her head for her undivided attention. As agonizing as it might seem, Rue was used to this chaos. She'd resigned herself to it.

A light fluttering out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, pulling her from a sea of intrusive thoughts. Rue sat up only for the fluttering to stay put on the edge of her peripheral vision. A turn of the head and there it goes again. Putting the pieces together, she reached up to find that the evasive object was in her hair. Slowly, she plucked it out.

It was a feather; a white feather. 

_Tutu...No, Ahiru..._

She sighed, leaning back against the headboard and examining the feather. Rue couldn't help but think about the recent events that had transpired between them. How Princess Tutu was actually just Ahiru.

"Just Ahiru", she repeated softly to herself. Something felt off about that statement, like she was neglecting something.

Ahiru wasn't "just" anything, was she? She was naive as they come and utterly hopeless... and yet. Rue couldn't help but think fondly of her. 

The way that Ahiru was so ceaselessly kind to her, even though she didn't deserve it. She could disappear if she professed her true feelings and yet delivered them with ease-- wordlessly. Nothing ever seemed to defeat her spirit, which Rue imagined to be a warm light that encased everyone her friend met. In keeping with her giving nature, she would leave a bit of that light behind. She worked tirelessly to help those she didn't even know, people who didn't deserve it, and yet Ahiru never asked for a thing in return.

Rue clutched the feather against her chest, feeling her heart swell. 

She hoped she could be the person that Ahiru was. Maybe it was too late for her, but she hoped somewhere in her raven heart that it was possible.

Slowly in spite of herself, Rue drifted off-- dreaming not of ravens but of a beautiful, carefree duck.


End file.
